Hammer Sickle (Black and Yellow, Wiz Khalifa)
Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Yeah uh huh, you know what it is Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is (what it is) Everything I do, I do it drunk Yeah, uh huh, screamin’ das vadanya When we march towards the front, that’s struttin’ Great Motherland when you see us you know everything Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Blow ‘em up make ‘em slip their blood be pourin’ Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red strides, yellow paint The enemy’s scared of it but tovarisch ain’t Soon as it walks out, seals their poor fate Fire barrel one make the ground shake Deafening inside, commissars roarin’ It’s the big one we know how to make ‘em pay for it With every shot I’m dropping bodies I got you cowards checkin’ out they’re falling down greeting devils Hear them foes beg but there’s nothing they can tell me Just won a victory got another triumph on my schedule SU love for ‘em Makkie breaking hearts Now please, let’s start. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is (what it is) Everything I do, I do it drunk Yeah, uh huh, screamin’ das vadanya When we march towards the front, that’s struttin’ Great Motherland when you see us you know everything Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Blow ‘em up make ‘em slip their blood be pourin’ Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Got a call from the Depot this just in The comrades love me ‘cause I’m marching until this world ends Not a tank but she a beast though This ain’t a glider I’m flying up above the snow I’m ripping lines apart Red rockets flyin’ So many shells dropping I can’t tell where the sun is Got a bag full of empty casings Proof that up above someone has us commies favored ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is (what it is) Everything I do, I do it drunk Yeah, uh huh, screamin’ das vadanya When we march towards the front, that’s struttin’ Great Motherland when you see us you know everything Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Blow ‘em up make ‘em slip their blood be pourin’ Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Smoke’s high in the sky deaths close to you That mass in front of us now, Won’t be a problem for you And my army look undefeatable Super elite and super mean You wanna fuck with a real Cossack? Prepare to bleed, follow your tracks as you fly Taking hits and that’s that Good laugh, as we all yell bye SU doesn’t lose to measly rats Managing to stop kills, watching you scramble to fall, back ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is (what it is) (Yeah) Yeah uh, huh you know what it is The world know who we are If they don’t they will right now Great Motherland when you see us you know everything Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Blow ‘em up make ‘em slip their blood be pourin’ Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is (what it is) Everything I do, I do it drunk Yeah, uh huh, screamin’ das vadanya When we march towards the front, that’s struttin’ Great Motherland when you see us you know everything Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Blow ‘em up make ‘em slip their blood be pourin’ Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle Hammer Sickle